The illustrative embodiments described in the present application are useful in systems including those for providing verification of form input and more particularly are useful in systems including those for providing real-time verification and auditing of forms using a digital pointing device such as a digital pen.
Traditional paper based forms are used in many situations. In certain applications, a form is checked or initialed to indicate actions such as completion of a task or an indication of quality assurance. Typically, such a form will include pre-printed information and pre-printed boxes for data input. In using a traditional pre-printed form, the user fills in data input spaces using an ink pen.
In many manufacturing processes, the final operation before shipping involves assembling and packaging multiple component parts of a given system and placing them in a shipping container such as a cardboard box. While the operator may use a paper form to check off items as they are placed in a box, the operator may inadvertently skip a component and not notice the error.
In many order fulfillment processes, a pick and pack warehouse employee utilizes a paper checklist to ensure that all ordered items are picked from stock and packed into the shipping container. While the operator may use a paper form to check off items as they are placed in a box, the operator may inadvertently skip a purchased item and not notice the error. If the error is not noticed until the package reaches a downstream quality assurance station, the error is more costly to remedy. In large warehouse fulfillment operations, a Warehouse Management System (WMS) may be used. Typical WMS systems utilize automation systems including barcode systems, pick-to-light systems and voice recognition packing systems.
In another process that often utilizes paper forms, aircraft maintenance logs are often captured using a pen and checklist. Those maintenance checklists are then stored and may be audited at a later date.
A reference entitled Forms Automation System is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,999 issued Oct. 8, 1996 to Yaksich, et al. and is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, the prior art does not provide a real-time system for verification of form input using a digital pen.